Raul
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Rob Rackstraw Federico Trujillo |name = Raul |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Brazil |basis = SPR Type W No. 166 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Oil |configuration = 0-4-0VBT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 20 mph |designer(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. |builder(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built = 1931 |number = 166 }} Raul is a Brazilian vertical-boiler tank engine who participated in the Shunting Challenge at the Great Railway Show at least twice and was a former champion. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Raul participated in the Great Railway Show's Shunting Challenge at least twice and won the championship at least once. Once when he was being carried from Brazil to compete in England via a rail ferry, he accidentally arrived on the Island of Sodor when it made a wrong stop. Raul promptly backed onto the ferry, but not before Thomas caught up to him and attempted to start a conversation with him until being bumped out of the way by Vinnie. At the show, Raul participated in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Gina, Ashima and Thomas, but ended up losing the event after championships were awarded to Thomas and Ashima. After the Great Railway Show ended, Raul left the Mainland and returned to Brazil, though Thomas' victory left him with a desire to beat him at something else. He would later meet Thomas again, during his adventures in Brazil. Unfortunately, things got out of his buffers during a game, and he later scored a goal, despite that not being the point of the game. He later had a contest with Thomas, though subsequent rematches put the visiting engine on a strain, and he was thoroughly unimpressed when he cheated during a later race. When his coupling snapped during a contest of strength, he was rescued from falling into the sea by Thomas giving up the contest. He later made up with him... but not before a beach ball bounced off his boiler into the sea. Personality Raul is a feisty little tank engine from sunny Brazil who is an eager competitor. Playful as he is, his competitive nature often proves to be an annoyance in simple things such as playing a game, as he's a bit of a sore loser and doesn't like it when things don't go his way. Additionally, he has a bit of an ego when they do go his way. He also makes everything into a contest if he can, using unfair advantages to win if desperate. After being saved by Thomas during a contest, he later admits that he was hoping to beat him at something after losing the Great Railway Show, but was more satisfied with being friends rather than rivals. Technical Details Basis Raul is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. The real engine carrying his number was in service at the Amsted Maxion railway equipment factory in Cruzeiro, Brazil from 1959 until October 2014. In 2015, it and classmate 167 were preserved by the ABPF; the third engine, 168, had been scrapped decades before. Their withdrawal marked the end of the commercial use of steam locomotives in Brazil. 166 is currently dismantled and undergoing restoration. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas Raul is standard gauge. The Brazilian Tank Engine is another member of this class. File:Raul'sbasis.jpg|Raul's basis Livery Raul is painted yellow, blue and green with blue lining. He has yellow and black hazard stripes painted across his running board and bufferbeams, and the number "166" on the sides of his cab in white, surrounded by a blue diamond. His wheels are grey with white rims. Appearances Television Series= * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Carlos Races Raul! and Raul is Back in Brazil * 2019 - Meet Raul of Brazil! }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , Off to the Races! , The Great Railway Show , The Great Race , The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Video Games * 2016 - Magical Tracks Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw * Federico Trujillo * Hiroaki Tajiri * Salvador Reyes * Joachim Kretzer Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Raul is painted in the colours of the Brazilian flag. * Raul's promotional video incorrectly states that he is based off of the Two-Engined Sentinel 7109. This engine was originally the inspiration for Logan's number. * Raul had been partially modified to work on British rail: he has been given buffers and chain couplings. He has also been given a lamp. * Even though his wheels are grey, his merchandise depicts him with green or yellow wheels. * His name is the Latin translation for "Ralph". Quotes Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway Category:Characters